ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Justine Dancer by BS123
Portrayers In English, Justine is voiced by Bresha Webb. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Jessica Ángeles. Character Personality For someone who sees the big picture, Justine is a creative, hardworking and confident girl who loves to bring out the talent in others. She has a spirited love for dancing and believes that everyone deserves their time under the spotlight. She also tends to dance in her sleep. Appearance Justine has wavy and dark brown-colored hair, dark skin, red lips and vibrant blue eyes accented with sparkly, gold eyeshadow. She also has blushed red cheeks. She usually wears a sleeveless-accented, goldish-brownish tan-brown dress with the breast part coming up a little more over the bust than sleeveless dresses usually have, with pink swirls and ribbon-patterned designs on it, and black hem trimming at the bottom end of the it. Her dress has a chest-covering translucent, transparent sleeves-covering shawl or piece-thingy that is white with long, covering to the covering-to-the-wrists sleeves. At the end of her right long sleeve, she wears an arm-bracelet ring-like thing. Justine accessorizes with a silver, jeweled necklace, a silver metal-plate-like covering that covers covers her waist in between her bodice and underneath her waist. The silver piece has a pink floral thing on it, she wears tiny-footed, small silver shoes and has her hair pulled back with a silver tiara with silver studs on it. In the webisode animation/the Ever After High cartoon, her tiara instead sports gold gems or jewels on it instead of silver studs, she wears golden eyeshadow, which in her artwork and doll, she appears to have no eyeshadow, and last but not least, her silver low-heeled shoes have gold details on them in the cartoon. Also in the cartoon, her lips appear more orange than red. Interests Justine is an enthusiast when it comes to the performing arts. She is of course, a skilled dancer in all styles. More often that not, she plans to share her talents by performing in talent shows. Justine is also part of the theater club at school. Fairy tale : Main article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses Relationships Family Her mother is the 12th Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses and is the youngest of twelve sisters. Like her mom, Justine is also the youngest of twelve sisters, who all attended Ever After High. This means that Justine has eleven aunts. It is not known if she has any cousins. Friends As she is in a committee, she appears to be friends with the Royals on the team, namely Briar Beauty, Bunny Blanc and Hopper Croakington II. As she is roommates with Ramona Badwolf, she and Ramona get along fairly smoothly. She considers Melody Piper as her best friend. Though not necessarily on the best of "friend" terms, she admires Duchess Swan's dancing talent. She also seems to be friendly with Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ellaas they volunteer to help her find out what happened to her dance shoes.1 Romance There is no information and there are not any pieces of facts in the franchise leading to a love interest or a boyfriend of Justine's.2